I. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a box filter, particularly a box filter that utilizes filters to clean water in an aquarium.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As living standards of human life have drastically ameliorated, home and public décor has gained more and more attention and aquariums have become an important component of décor. As shown in FIGS. 13˜15, the structure of the box filters or sift devices of a prior art is usually a container 90 that holds a mono-laminated filter floss 91, which is very thick so as to achieve effective filtration. Nevertheless, meshes of the thick filter floss 91 are so fine that they are easily clogged and form channels, which consequently cause backflows of dirt into the aquarium or container of the sift device while the box filter 90 or sift device is removed from the aquarium, as indicated by the arrows in FIG. 15.
Therefore, supply of a box filter that solves the foregoing drawbacks has become a technical issue to be overcome.